sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mario
|Opis = |Producent = Sega |Wydawca = *Nintendo *Sega (wersja arkadowa) |Silnik = |Data = Wii U *Japonia - czerwiec 2016 *Ameryka Północna - 24 czewrca 2016 *Europa - 24 czerwca 2016 *Australia - 1 sierpnia 2016 Nintendo 3DS *Japonia - 18 lutego 2016 *Ameryka Północna - 18 marca 2016 *Europa - 8 kwietnia 2016 *Australia - 9 kwietnia 2016 Arkady *Japonia i Europa - 2016 |Gatunek = Gra sportowa |Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS *Arkady |Nośniki = |Języki = |Kontrolery = *Wii Remote Plus *Wii U Gamepad }} Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – gra sportowa wyprodukowana przez Segę, a wydana przez Nintendo w 2016 roku na konsole Wii U i Nintendo 3DS. Jest piątą odsłoną serii Mario & Sonic. Posiada licencję International Sports Multimedia od Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego. Wydano ją w 2016 roku w ramach zbliżających się wtedy Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2016 w Rio. Gracz może wcielić się w wybrane postaci z uniwersum serii Super Mario oraz Sonic the Hedgehog biorąc udział w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych. Gra wraca tym razem do sportów letnich, tak jak w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games i Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka thumb|left|Ekran wyboru postaci Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games to czwarta odsłona serii Mario & Sonic, która po raz kolejny koncentruje się na letniej olimpiadzie. Gra wzorowana jest na Letnich Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2016 roku w Rio de Janeiro, podczas gdy otoczenie jest stylizowane na obie łączone serie. W wersjach na Wii U i Nintendo 3DS poza oficjalnymi postaciami dużą rolę odgrywają Mii, w które gracz może się również wcielić podczas rozgrywki. Po spełnieniu różnych wymagań gracz może także odblokować kostiumy postaci dla Mii. Kostiumy przyznają teraz różne statystyki, w oparciu o postać na której są wzorowane. W grze zrezygnowano z typów umiejętności znanych z poprzednich części, na rzecz bardziej szczegółowych statystyk. Sama rozgrywka nadal polega na uczestniczeniu w różnego rodzaju dyscyplinach sportowych, a w wersji na Nintendo 3DS powraca tryb fabularny, w którym główną rolę odgrywa Mii. thumb|Hub-World - Plaża Copacabana W wersji na Wii U gracz rozpoczyna na plaży Copacabana, która stanowi hub. Standardowe menu główne zostaje odblokowane po zdobyciu medalu w turnieju po raz pierwszy. Gracz, jako Mii, może swobodnie eksplorować plażę i rozmawiać z przebywającymi na niej postaciami, którymi mogą być także Mii innych graczy. Gdy gracz rozmawia po raz pierwszy z Mii o innych narodowościach albo postaci z Team Sonic lub Team Mario, otrzymuje ich flagi. Plaża składa się także z kilku miejsc, w których gracz może przystąpić do różnych trybów rozgrywki czy też do okien menu. W centrum mieści się stadion Maracana, gdzie gracz może porozmawiać z Orbotem aby rozegrać mecz dla jednego gracza, albo z Cubotem dla trybu wieloosobowego. Brama turniejowa pojawia się po tym jak gracz wygra w pięciu pojedynczych meczach. W turniejach gracz może wybrać ilość graczy biorących udział, jeśli porozmawia z zielonym Toadem. Niebieski Toad uruchamia tryb turniejowy. Po przejściu pierwszej fazy drugiego turnieju pojawia się monitor Miiverse. Gracz może tutaj oglądać wiadomości wysyłane przez innych graczy, a także porozmawiać z czerwonym Toadem aby wysłać swoją wiadomość. Po wygraniu w siedmiu pojedynczych meczach pojawia się arena versus, gdzie gracz może wziąć udział w trybie Heroes Showdown. Rozmawiając z Charmy Bee można rozegrać jednoosobową wersję, a z Birdo wieloosobową. Wraz z tą areną pojawia się także piedestał, przy którym można porozmawiać z Shy Guy'em. Gracz może tutaj zmierzyć się z duchami innych graczy w trzech wydarzeniach: biegu na 100 metrów, sztafecie 4x100 metrów i 100 metrach stylem dowolnym. Po ukończeniu turnieju poziomu trzeciego, odblokowana zostaje Pousada, gdzie gracz może porozmawiać z Bigiem. Pełni ona funkcję galerii, w której gracz może przeglądać zebrane przez siebie przedmioty, zmienić swój ubiór, muzykę podczas wydarzeń, wyświetlić swój profil, albo zmienić ustawienia czy wyświetlić listę twórców. Co każde pięć zdobytych złotych medali na plaży pojawia się Lakitu, który przyznaje graczowi 30 pierścieni i tyle samo monet. Ich ilość jest dwukrotnie większa jeśli Mii nosi kostium Lakitu. Z czasem odblokowywane są także stoiska z przedmiotami. Gracz może tutaj zakupić przedmioty za monety al bo pierścieni. Za 5 monet albo pierścieni gracz może otrzymać jeden przedmiot, podczas gdy za 50 jednostek obu walut można otrzymać 11 przedmiotów. Są one losowo wybierane, przy czym ten sam przedmiot można otrzymać więcej niż jeden raz. Kolory skrzyń wskazują na typ przedmiotu: w żółtych mieszczą się czapki, w czerwonych ubrania, w zielonych pieczątki, a w jasnoniebieskich utwory muzyczne. W grze można odblokować trzy stoiska: Stoisko Rio 2016 które prowadzi Omochao (pojawia się po zdobyciu złotego medalu w trzech turniejach), Stoisko Sonica prowadzone przez Cream (odblokowane po ukończeniu 16 turniejów), oraz Stoisko Mario prowadzone przez Pianta (odblokowane po ukończeniu 18 turniejów). thumb|left|Plaftormy karnawałowe przejeżdżające przez Rio Dodatkowo po wygraniu wszystkich turniejów poziomu pierwszego na ulicy wzdłuż plaży pojawiają się cztery platformy karnawałowe: Mario, Bowsera, Sonica, oraz Eggmana. Na każdej platformie pojawia się jedna losowo wybrana postać. Gracz może rzucić jej wyzwanie aby zdobyć część kostiumu danej postaci. Jeśli gracz posiada już dany kostium, to otrzyma element garderoby którego jeszcze nie posiada. Po zdobyciu wszystkich elementów gracz otrzyma nagrodę w wysokości 99 monet lub pierścieni, w zależności od drużyny do jakiej należy postać. Tylko Mii mogą brać udział w wyzwaniach z platform. Jeśli graczowi nie uda się ukończyć wyzwania, będzie musiał za nie zapłacić aby móc je powtórzyć. Po trzech nieudanych próbach postaci na platformach stają się łatwiejsze do pokonania. Platformy pozostają do czasu aż gracz weźmie udział w kolejnym turnieju. thumb|Przykładowy turniej prowadzony metodą drabinek Poza rozgrywaniem pojedynczych wydarzeń dostępne są także inne tryby. Tryb turniejowy zostaje odblokowany po wygraniu pięciu pojedynczych wydarzeń. W turniejach biorą zwykle udział Mii innych graczy, oraz postać lub Mii wybrana przez gracza. Postacie z Team Sonic i Team Mario mogą brać udział w turniejach poziomu drugiego i wyżej. Po ich pierwszym wystąpieniu postaci będą się pojawiały co trzy turnieje. Turnieje składają się z czterech poziomów o rosnącym poziomie trudności. Po kilku nieudanych próbach zdobycia medalu poziom trudności jest obniżany. Za zdobycie pierwszego, drugiego lub trzeciego miejsca w turnieju gracz otrzymuje odpowiedni medal, a także różne dodatkowe nagrody jeśli wypełni inne cele. Po tym ja gracz ukończy turniej, na plaży może pojawić się gość który rzuci wyzwanie związane z dyscypliną w której jest dostępny. Po pokonaniu gościa zostaje on odblokowany w normalnej rozgrywce. Po ukończeniu wszystkich turniejów poziomu trzeciego, możliwe jest wybieranie postaci z Team Sonic i Team Mario w turniejach. Turnieje dzielą się także na dwa typy: eliminacje i drabinki. Eliminacje składają się z dwóch kwalifikacji, dwóch półfinałów i jednego finałów. W każdej fazie brane są pod uwagę osiągnięcia poszczególnych atletów. W kwalifikacjach i pół finałach do następnej fazy przechodzi połowa uczestników. W finale pierwsi trzej atleci uzyskują medale. W przypadku drabinek występują cztery wstępy, dwa półfinały i jeden finał, a także mecz o trzecie miejsce. W każdej fazie atleta lub jego drużyna muszą się zmierzyć z oponentem lub jego drużyną. W rozgrywkach wstępnych przegrany zostaje wyeliminowany, podczas gdy zwycięzca przechodzi do kolejnej fazy. W półfinałach zwycięzca przechodzi do finału, podczas gdy przegrany walczy o trzecie miejsce. Zwycięzca finału otrzymuje złoty medal, podczas gdy przegrany uzyskuje srebrny. Zwycięzca meczu o trzecie miejsce uzyskuje brązowy medal, a przegrany zostaje wyeliminowany. Specjalnym typem turnieju jest liga, którą można rozpocząć po wygraniu 25 turniejów, a następnie użyciu amiibo Sonica lub też amiibo związanego z serią Super Mario. W ligach Mii gracza musi zmierzyć się z postaciami z uniwersum które reprezentowane jest przez wykorzystane amiibo. Nagrodą za zwycięstwo jest kostium Sonica lub Mario. Gra posiada także tryb Heroes Showdown, w którym gracz może wybrać czy chce dołączyć do drużyny Sonica lub Mario. Następnie w kolejnych dyscyplinach postaci z Team Sonic i Team Mario eliminują się nawzajem. Warunkiem zwycięstwa jest wyeliminowanie całej przeciwnej drużyny, lub jej lidera - Sonic albo Mario. Wersja na Wii U posiada 35 grywalnych postaci. 21 postaci, w tym Mii, pojawia się we wszystkich wydarzeniach, podczas gdy nowe postacie, określane jako goście, są dostępni tylko w jednej lub dwóch dyscyplinach, przy czym drugą zwykle jest odmiana poprzedniczki. Gości można odblokować kiedy rzucą graczowi wyzwanie i zostaną pokonani. Każda postać posiada teraz osobne statystyki na każdą z dyscyplin, które można przełożyć na trzy kategorie: szybkość, siłę i technikę. Postaci posiadają od 0 do 10 punktów w każdej umiejętności, przy czym bazowe statystyki w drużynach Sonica i Mario mieszczą się w przedziale od 3 do 9. Wszystkie statystyki muszą się następnie sumować w 18 punktów. Nie dotyczy to Mii, które bez kostiumów posiada 2 punkty w każdej umiejętności. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje znaczenie danych pojawiających się w grze z ogólnymi statystykami postaci. thumb|Pełna lista postaci w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Większość jest dostępna w jednym lub dwóch wydarzeniach, z wyjątkiem Sonica i Mario którzy są dostępni w każdym. Gracz może się także wcielić w swoje Mii Wersja na Nintendo 3DS posiada 41 jeden grywalnych postaci, w tym Mii. Jednakże postaci te są ograniczone do jednej lub dwóch dyscyplin, oraz ich wersji "Plus", z wyjątkiem Sonica, Mario i Mii którzy dostępni są w każdym wydarzeniu. Niektóre postaci muszą być odblokowane w trybie fabularnym Road to Rio, aby stały się dostępne. Na każdą dyscyplinę przypada siedem postaci: trzy z uniwersum Sonica, trzy z uniwersum Mario, oraz Mii. Mii staje się dostępne po ukończeniu pierwszego dnia trybu Road to Rio. Gracz może rozgrywać każde wydarzenie pojedynczo, albo w serii składającej się z 2, 4, 6 albo 10 rund które trwają od 5 do 100 minut, w zależności od ilości rund. Gracze zdobywają punkty za medale w każdym wydarzeniu (3 punkty za złoty medal, 2 punkty za srebrny medal, oraz 1 punkt za medal brązowy). Ostatecznym zwycięzcą jest gracz z najwyższą ilością punktów na koniec serii. Wydarzenia są wybierane losowo, ale gracze nadal wybierają postaci przed każdym meczem. Gra poosiada także tryb wyzwań, w którym każde składa się z trzech części o zwiększającym się poziomie trudności. Gracz otrzymuje nagrody za wykonywanie tych wyzwań. Oprócz tego pojawia się tu specjalny tryb Pocket Marathon. Mii gracza musi przebiec odpowiedni dystans, aby odblokować konkretne kamienie milowe. W trybie tym pojawiają się trzy mapy, każda kolejna dwa razy dłuższa od poprzedniej. Co każde pokonane 2000 metrów gracz otrzymuje prezent. Na początku są one przyznawane jeszcze za 200 i 700 metrów. Jeśli gracz połączy się z rankingami online, to jego rywalami staną się trzy najlepsze Mii. Używając StreetPass do oznaczania ludzi, Mii innych graczy mogą stać się wsparciem. Z wspomagającym Mii gracz może przebiec 50 metrów więcej. Podczas gdy maksymalnie 32 Mii mogą w danym momencie przebywać w kolejce, tylko 3 z nich będą mogły wspierać gracza w danym biegu. thumb|left|Ekran startowy Road to Rio Wersja na Nintendo 3DS posiada swój własny tryb fabularny, znany jako Road to Rio. Przypomina on Adventure Mode z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games na Nintendo DS. Gracz wciela się w swoje Mii. Sam tryb podzielony jest na dwie historie: Sonica i Mario. Na początku rozgrywki do gracza podchodzą dwaj chłopcy: jeden w kostiumie Sonica i Mario. Gracz musi następnie wybrać czy chce dołączyć do sali gimnastycznej Sonica czy też Mario. Następnie gracz przez siedem dni bierze udział w eliminacjach i półfinałach danej dyscypliny, przy czym w finale musi pokonać jedną z postaci z uniwersum Sonica lub Mario. W tym czasie można się swobodnie przemieszczać po ulicach Rio w czterech sektorach. Często gracz musi przemieszczać się między sektorami za pomocą autobusu. Na mapie można także spotkać hale treningowe, sklepy, niegrywalne postaci, postaci do odblokowania, skrzynie ze skarbami i tajemnicze skrzynie. W halach treningowych pojawiają się postaci, które oferują graczowi wzięcie udziału w dyscyplinie pochodzącej z Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Po zakończeniu treningu gracz otrzymuje jabłka i punkty treningowe. Jabłka używane są w sklepach jasnoniebieskiego Yoshi do kupienia kostiumów, które zwiększają statystyki Mii. Niektóre kostiumy można założyć tylko jeśli posiada się odpowiednią ilość gwiazdek. Skrzynie ze skarbami zawierają kostiumy i instrumenty muzyczne, podczas gdy tajemnicze skrzynie zawierają melony, za które gracz może kupić lepszy sprzęt sportowy u żółtego Yoshi. Przedmioty te lekko modyfikują rozgrywkę w danych dyscyplinach. Postaciom do odblokowania można rzucić wyzwanie, po tym jak ukończy się eliminacje w głównej dyscyplinie danego obszaru. Zostaną odblokowane do rozgrywki po tym jak gracz pokona daną postać w jej dyscyplinie w wersji "Plus". Tryb ten posiada także wątek, w którym Sonic i Mario zaginęli, podobnie jak medale olimpijskie. Celem gracza jest odkryć prawdę, aby ukończyć fabułę. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Doktor Eggman i Bowser zahipnotyzowali dwóch chłopców w kostiumach Sonica i Mario, aby ukradli dla nich medale i rozgłosili plotki, że kradzieży dopuściła się jedna z sal gimnastycznych. Sonic i Mario ukryli się aby pokrzyżować plany złoczyńców. Ostatecznie z pomocą Mii udało im się to odzyskać medale, oraz przepędzić Eggmana i Bowsera. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games posiada także wersję arkadową, która składa się z 9 dyscyplin rozgrywanych podobnie jak w wersji na Wii U. Wersja ta zawiera 20 grywalnych postaci, po 10 z każdej drużyny. W japońskiej wersji można odblokować 4 z tych postaci, aby stały się grywalne. Statystyki są podobne jak na Wii U, wahając się od 0 do 10, ale zawsze muszą sumować się w 18 dla każdej postaci. W przypadku gości ich statystyki są nieco wyższe i dają razem 23 punkty. Postaci mogą brać udział we wszystkich wydarzeniach, ale każda dyscyplina posiada swoje najbardziej zalecane postaci. Dyscypliny Wii U thumb|Piłka nożna W wersji na Wii U pojawia się 14 dyscyplin olimpijskich, a także trzy Duel Event podobne do Dream Event z poprzednich odsłon. W Duel Event pojawiają się specjalne elementy z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i Super Mario, a niektóre czynności takie jak np. trafienie gola przyznają drużynom Duel Points. Punkty te działają w taki sposób, że gdy przyznawane są jednej z drużyn, to jednocześnie odbiera się je drugiej drużynie o połowę. *Bieg na 100 metrów *Sztafeta 4x100 metrów *Rzut oszczepem *Trójskok *100 metrów stylem dowolnym *Piłka nożna *Rugby 7 *Siatkówka plażowa *Łucznictwo *Gimnastyka rytmiczna *Tenis stołowy *Boks *BMX *Jeździectwo *Duel Event **Duel Beach Volleyball **Duel Football **Duel Rugby Sevens Nintendo 3DS thumb|Boks W wersji na Nintendo 3DS pojawia się czternaście dyscyplin olimpijskich, a każda posiada swoją drugą wersję - "Plus", przypominającą Dream Event z poprzednich odsłon. W Plus Event pojawiają się elementy Sonic the Hedgehog i Super Mario. *Bieg na 100 metrów *Bieg z przeszkodami na 110 metrów *Rzut oszczepem *Skok w dal *100 metrów stylem dowolnym *Łucznictwo *Gimnastyka rytmiczna *Piłka nożna *Siatkówka plażowa *Golf *Tenis stołowy *Boks *BMX *Jeździectwo thumb|Bieg z przeszkodami na 110 metrów Plus W trybie Road to Rio pojawia się trzydzieści dyscyplin z gry Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games z wersji na Nintendo 3DS, znanych jako Training Event: *Skok o tyczce *Keirin *100 metrów stylem grzbietowym *Hokej *Badminton (pojedynczy) *Badminton (debel) *Trójskok *Pchnięcie kulą *Pływanie synchroniczne (drużyna) *Pływanie synchroniczne (duet) *Trampolina *1000 metrów kajakiem *Sztafeta 4x100 metrów *Bieg na 1500 metrów *Piłka wodna *Slalom kanoe *100 metrów żabką *Piłka ręczna *Strzelectwo *Wioślarstwo *Obręcze *Szermierka *Nurkowanie (synchroniczne) *Żeglowanie - 470 (pary) *25 metrów szybki pistolet *Taekwondo *Maraton pływacki na 10 kilometrów *Koszykówka *Bieg na 3000 metrów z przeszkodami Wersja arkadowa W wersji arkadowej pojawia się 9 dyscyplin i jedna bonusowa, dostępna tylko gdy postać będąca gościem rzuci graczowi wyzwanie. Gracz może aktywować tryb łatwy, w którym rozgrywane są prostsze wersje wydarzeń, ale w japońskiej wersji nie można wysłać najlepszych wyników na serwer. Pod koniec każdego wydarzenia gracz otrzymuje rangę za swój wynik, w skali od zera do trzech gwiazdek. W japońskiej wersji gry gwiazdki są potem dodawane do licznika. *Bieg na 100 metrów *Bieg z przeszkodami na 110 metrów *Sztafeta 4x100 metrów (bonusowe wydarzenie) *Rzut oszczepem *Rzut młotem *Skok w dal *Trampolina *Łucznictwo *100 metrów stylem dowolnym *Gimnastyka rytmiczna Postacie Wii U Team Sonic Team Mario Goście Wsparcie Nintendo 3DS Team Sonic Team Mario Wsparcie Bramkarze i drużyny poszczególnych postaci w piłce nożnej. *Pom-Pom (bramkarz pierwszej drużyny) *Srebrny Egg Pawn (bramkarz drugiej drużyny) *Chao (drużyna Sonica) *Egg Pawn (Shadow i Jet) *Toad (drużyna Mario) *Yoshi (Yoshi) *Birdo (Daisy) Wersja Arkadowa Team Sonic Team Mario Goście Postacie te nie są grywalne, ale gracz może się nimi zmierzyć w bonusowych wydarzeniach. Niegrywalne postacie Sędziowie *Cheese *Big the Cat *Charmy Bee *Chao *Orbot *Cubot *Toadsworth *Toad *Goomba *Shy Guy *Lakitu *Pianta *Birdo Widownia *Zwierzątka **Flicky **Pecky **Cucky **Picky *Chao **Neutral Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao *Omochao *Toad *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy Postacie z wydarzeń *Motobug *Octus *Egg Flapper *Koopa Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Boo *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Thwomp Postacie z Road to Rio *Yoshi (gatunek) *Mii *Mii Sonic *Mii Mario Krytyka W pierwszej recenzji wersji na Nintendo 3DS, Famitsu przyznał grze ocenę 33 na 40, natomiast Metacritic ocenę 60 na 100, na podstawiie trzydziestu opinii krytykóów. Hobby Consolas pocchwaliło grę za jej zawartość oraz dużą ilość postaci, ale skrytykowało ją za ograniczanie grywalnych postaci do pojedynczych wydarzeń. Gameblog wyraził swoje rozczarowanie zbyt uproszczoną rozgrywką dla fanów sportów, oraz powtarzalną muzyką. Inni recenzenci zwrócili uwagę na to, że gra była zbudowana na pooprzednich odsłonach i kierowano ją głównie do młodszych odbiorców, zamiast oferować różne style. Mieli nadzieję, że wersja na Wii U będzie bardziej interesująca. Wersja na Wii U otrzymała nieco wyższy wynik 65 na 100 na Metacritic. Impulsegamer pochwalił wartościowe aspekty poprzednich części, a także oprawę audiowizualną, ale skrytykował sterowanie. Forbes nie uznał, że gra ta byłaby w stanie zastąpić poprzednie Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games i Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, choć nadal byłaby dobrą zabawą dla przyjaciół i rodziny. Inny recenzenci taccy jak Digitally Downloaded i Atomix chwalili grę za przedstawione sporty, ale skrytykowali brak głębi w rozgrywce i nowy festiwal olimpijski. Inni zwrócili także uwagę na brak sterowania ruchowego w niektórych sportach, a także zbyt powtarzalną rozgrywkę. W pierwszym tygodniu wersja na nintendo 3DS sprzedała się w 44 tysiącach kopii w Japonii i 9 lipca 2016 była jedną z najlepiej sprzedających się gier wydanych przez Nintendo w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wersja na Wii U również sprzedała się równie licznie co ta na 3DS. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic, od czasów Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, w której wprowadzono nowe grywalne postaci. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic która posiada różne grywalne postaci pomiędzy wersjami. *Wersja na Wii U jest pierwszą grą na konsolę stacjonarną z serii Mario & Sonic, którą wydano w roku olimpiady. Wersja na Nintendo 3DS jest natomiast pierwszą na konsolę przenośną, która ukazała się przed wersją na konsolę stacjonarną. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, gdzie Wave the Swallow jest grywalną postacią poza serią Sonic Riders. Jest również pierwszą, gdzie Jet i Wave pojawiają się jako grywalne postaci bez Storma. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, w której Vector i Espio są grywalnymi postaciami, a Charmy nie. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii, w której Doktor Eggman Nega i członkowie grupy Deadly Six są grywalnymi postaciami. *Jest to druga gra z serii, w której Sticks pojawia się poza serią Sonic Boom. Pierwszą była Sonic Runners. *W wersji na Nintendo 3DS w trybie fabularnym powracają niektóre wydarzenia z wersji przenośnej gry Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic, gdzie Colleen O'Shaughnessey użycza głosu Tailsowi, Matthew Mercer Espio, a Nika Futterman Sticks poza serią Sonic Boom. *Jest to ostatnia gra, w której japońskojęzycznej wersji głosu Eggmanowi i Eggmanowi Nega użycza Chikao Ōtsuka, z powodu jego śmierci na początku 2015 roku. W grze wykorzystano stare klipy z jego głosem. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic, gdzie Sonic posiada własne dialogi w trybie fabularnym, zamiast bycia cichym protagonistą jak Mario. Jest to także pierwssza gra, w której Sonic wymienia imię Mario w swojej wypowiedzi. *W Japonii gra została wydana na 25 urodziny serii Sonic the Hedgehog, w tym samym dniu co Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). *W wersji arkadowej na ekranie tytułowym biegną cztery postaci: Sonic, Tails, Mario i Luigi. Można je przesuwać po ekraniu samemu biegnąc. Postaci skaczą też razem z graczem. *Jest to ostatnia gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i Mario & Sonic wydana na konsolę Wii U. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Wii U Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS